


Now you see me

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neighbors, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, whoops this is a wild ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Minhyuk has always known that his next door neighbor was hot.It’s not his fault that he always walks out of the shower naked.It’s not his fault that he doesn’t close the curtains.It’s not his fault that he likes to watch.





	

It’s only watching, at first.

Minhyuk likes to watch. Everyone, everything. From a young age he would just sit by his window and watch the people walk by. Armed with binoculars and a vivid imagination, he looks into people’s windows and discovers a whole new world. He would imagine what the other people are doing, and saying, making up the wildest stories in his head.

Minhyuk likes to watch. He watches people fight. (He fills in their conversation in his head, down to the last-yelled _I HATE YOU_ s while slamming the doors.)

Minhyuk likes to watch. He watches people sleep. He watches people eat. He watches people undress. (The way people undress when they think no one is watching. Slow, lost in thought.)

Minhyuk likes to watch. It’s not his fault his neighbor doesn’t close the curtains. It’s not his fault that he always walks out of the shower naked.

\--

Minhyuk cannot quite believe his eyes when Hyunwoo introduces himself as his neighbor. Tall, tan and athletic, Minhyuk isn’t sure if he’s ever been attracted to anyone as fast as he is attracted to Hyunwoo. They don’t talk much, because aside from the occasional _hello_ and _nice weather_ , Hyunwoo turns out not to be the talkative type.  However, Minhyuk gets to know quite a bit about Hyunwoo over time.

Minhyuk likes to watch. Hyunwoo goes to swim practice every Tuesday evening. He comes back home with his hair wet, black bangs clinging to his forehead, bag slung over his shoulder. (He would smell of chlorine, Minhyuk imagines, from the pool, and his skin would feel rough beneath his fingertips)

He sings, though Minhyuk can’t hear him, he often sees him furiously lip-syncing to what he assumes is a song. (Minhyuk fills in the songs for him, he seems like a folk-rock kind of guy)

He walks his dog. He cooks reasonably healthy food. He irons his suit. He starts out reading smart-sounding books ( _The key to success_ , or, _Being Assertive_ , or, _The road to happiness)_ while drinking smart-sounding wine, before dropping them to watch TV with a bag of chips instead.

He works as an IT-consultant for some bigwig corporation (he sees him leave for work in his clean pressed suit and the little nametag that reads _Son Hyunwoo, IT-consultant_ ).

He likes to shower, after work. (not every day, but frequent enough) He also walks out of the shower naked. And doesn’t close the curtains.

\--

Minhyuk likes to watch. Holds his dick in his hand while he sits by the window.  (Now, all Hyunwoo has to do is show up, naked or not, for Minhyuk to get hard) Stroking slowly while he waits for Hyunwoo to get out of the shower. He sees the steam rising from the bathroom window, and he knows Hyunwoo has stepped out of the cabin. (He imagines the soft pitter patter on the tiles, a hand raking through damp locks, the towel hung casually from his neck. Water would be dripping down from his clavicle, traveling down his muscular chest.)

Minhyuk speeds up his pace, precum staining the front of his sweatpants.

(He would drop his hand from his hair, wiping the condense from the mirror, clearing up a small strip that is just large enough to see down to his hips)

Minhyuk takes out his dick, hand gripped tightly around the shaft, breath ragged. He moves with broad strokes, eyes trained on the window, knowing he’s close.

(He would drop the towel in the sink, open up the bathroom door. The cold air comes flooding in. His nipples would be hard, just slightly, from the temperature change. Drops of water would slide down his cock, pool onto the bedroom carpet as he steps into the room.)

He steps in front of the window, reaching for the drawer in the cabinet that holds his underwear (the bottom one). He bends over, just slightly, ass turned to the window.

 _Fuck_. Minhyuk cums all over his hand, spilling out onto his sweatpants and the windowpane. (He imagines cumming  in there, in the tight hot space of Hyunwoo’s hole, hands spreading apart his ass cheeks so he can bury his seed deep inside of him).

\--

It’s only watching, at first. He doesn’t even notice the first few weeks, until he catches a flash of skin walking by the window. The nakedness doesn’t last long, only a few seconds, at most, but Minhyuk doesn’t need long. (His imagination fills in the rest)

It becomes a ritual.

Every night, Minhyuk watches Hyunwoo. (Sometimes he just watches him watch TV, sometimes he watches him cook, sometimes he watches him shower)

Sometimes he fucks himself on a dildo, imagining it’s Hyunwoo pressing up against him in the shower. (He imagines his length would fill him up, and he would fuck him against the shower wall, hot and wet and hard.)

Every night, Minhyuk watches Hyunwoo. He is always careful, not too obvious, not too in sight. He rarely makes mistakes.

He rarely slips up.

\--

Every night, Minhyuk watches Hyunwoo, but this night, Hyunwoo looks back. This night, it’s not his perfect, tight ass facing the window. Minhyuk didn’t even notice, at first, so caught up in his shower fantasy that he doesn’t see him turn around.

This night, Hyunwoo watches back. Minhyuk imagines how he must look, dick in hand, jerking off to his naked body, and Minhyuk wishes he could disappear.

He can’t make out Hyunwoo’s facial expressions, but he doesn’t need to.

Hyunwoo hurriedly closes the curtains.

\--

For weeks, Hyunwoo keeps the curtains closed. All curtains. For week, Minhyuk tries to think of an apology, something to say to make it right, but nothing seems right ( _Hi, sorry I jerked off to you, next time I’ll just watch porn like a regular person_ ).

Still, every night, Minhyuk watches Hyunwoo. He can’t help it. Even if he’s not there. Even if he can’t see him. He doesn’t touch himself (it doesn’t feel right), and his dick stays painfully hard each time he sits by the window.

\--

Then one night, the bedroom curtains open.

Hyunwoo appears, fully naked. He seems nervous, unsure, but his dick is half hard and he’s looking directly at Minhyuk.

He takes his dick in his hand.

(Minhyuk’s dick is straining against the fabric of his pants, begging, begging for release)

He strokes up and down his length, slowly, experimentally. He doesn’t take his eyes off of Minhyuk.

It’s a challenge. It’s an invitation.

Minhyuk gulps audibly. (He’s not used to being watched)

He takes his dick out of his pants, painfully hard already.

A little smile forms on Hyunwoo's lips. (What does that even _mean_? Minhyuk feels nervous, but he's too god damn turned on to care) He's standing close to the window, his dick nearly touching the glass so Minhyuk can see _all_ of him clearly.

\--

He moves slowly, and Minhyuk can almost _feel_ him, feel the fingers around his dick and his breath hot on his skin. His mouth opens slightly, and Minhyuk can almost _hear_ him, moaning softly, moaning his name under his breath. (Hyunwoo would press his dick against his ass as he pulls him tightly against him, one hand still pumping Minhyuk's dick while the other roams up to his nipples)

Minhyuk moans loudly, involuntarily bucking his hips as his hand picks up the pace. (Hyunwoo's big, strong hands would engulf his dick, they would feel so good that even the smallest movement would drive him crazy)

He sees Hyunwoo picking up his pace as well. Hyunwoo moans as he spills onto his hand, leaving little drops of white on the window, dripping down the glass as he takes a step back. He watches Minhyuk until he cums, smiling almost triumphantly when he does.

Then he closes the curtains, leaving Minhyuk, above all, very confused (but also really god damn horny).

 --

Hyunwoo casually greets him in the front yard the next day as if nothing happened between them the night before. Minhyuk watches him drive off to work in his clean pressed suit and the little nametag that reads _Son Hyunwoo, IT-consultant_ , mouth wide open and unable to say a word.

Minhyuk doesn't understand. He didn’t expect this. He had expected Hyunwoo to be angry, or disgusted, or... anything but this. Whatever _this_ was.

He shows up at the window again that night, naked, ready, dick in hand.

He shows up again the night after that, and the next.

It goes on like that. They don't talk about it. Hyunwoo greets him before he goes to work. They both go about their day. And then they jerk off in front of the window. (no big deal, really, just normal neighbor-things)

\--

One morning, Minhyuk finds a package on his doorstep. Inside he finds a dildo, complete with suction cups at the base and a little card that reads _use me tonight, x._ (He nearly drops his cereal when he sees it)

\--

Minhyuk likes to watch. He watches Hyunwoo get home. He walks upstairs after dinner, loosening his tie first before unbuttoning his shirt. (He's nervous, hands fumbling with the buttons. His dick is already straining against the fabric of his pants, thrumming in anticipation)

Hyunwoo undresses in front of the window, knowing that Minhyuk is watching. Slowly, teasingly, seductive (the way people undress when they know someone is watching).

Minhyuk is already naked, waiting, watching. He has attached the dildo front and center on the edge of the window pane (it's a little high, but it'll definitely give the best view).

Minhyuk takes his dick in his hand, stroking slowly until Hyunwoo is fully undressed. Minhyuk watches as he rummages through a drawer, retrieving something small. He watches him slip it on his length, and when he steps closer he sees the cock ring at the base of his dick.

The evening starts the way it usually does. Eyes trained on the opposite window, dick in hand. But unlike usually, the evening does not end there.

\--

Hesitantly, Minhyuk covers his fingers in lube. It's not like he hasn't done this before (and it's not like he hasn't done this before while thinking of Hyunwoo, which he has done, in fact, many times), but actually doing it in front of Hyunwoo is a different matter entirely.

He shivers, the liquid cold against his skin as he massages the rim of his hole with his thumb. He's tense, meaning his hole will be extra tight, and a choked gasp escapes his lips as he slips a finger inside. He pushes it in until his knuckles touch the rim.

His nervousness dissipates as he finds a steady rhythm, and he easily fits in another finger. Hyunwoo follows his lead, stroking his dick along Minhyuk’s rhythm (and Minhyuk imagines it's his fingers inside of him, scissoring him open as he pushes up against him, impatient, wanting).

He adds a third finger, stretching himself until his hole is hot and wet and ready. He takes out his fingers. Slowly, he coats the dildo in a thick layer of lube (and he wonders if Hyunwoo is imagining it’s his dick instead. Judging by the faces he’s making, Minhyuk guesses it’s a _yes_ )

Minhyuk watches Hyunwoo tense up as he positions himself above the dildo. It takes a few tries before he finds a steady position where he can support himself. Ass facing out to the window, one leg propped up on the window sill while the other leans on the chair below it. He holds on to the sides of the window pane as he lowers himself until he feels the dildo prodding at his entrance. It’s cold and hard, and intimidatingly big (Minhyuk wonders if Hyunwoo picked something out according to his own size, and he imagines Hyunwoo entering him as he pushes down on the dildo with a low moan).

(Hyunwoo would grab him by the hips, pushing in slow until he has buried his length in deep. “Mmm, you’re so tight, baby,” he would say, voice low and raspy. He would move slowly, carefully, until Minhyuk would get impatient and push down _hard_ )

Minhyuk gasps as the dildo fills him up, walls tight and sensitive and it’s nearly too much, but Minhyuk is impatient, wants it all, (wants all of Hyunwoo inside of him) so he pushes through the pain.

He looks over his shoulder to see Hyunwoo, aching for release, sunken to his knees before the window, dick in hand, eyes begging, pleading, wanting more, looking so god damn _needy._ Minhyuk flushes, the sight is so fucking beautiful, (Minhyuk imagines Hyunwoo on his knees, taking his dick in his mouth with that look in his eyes, wanting more, wanting it all, and he fucks his mouth, his plump lips enveloping his dick, taking it all, fingers tangled in his hair, until Minhyuk cums inside of him. Hyunwoo would swallow all of it, savoring Minhyuk’s taste, and look up to him, with those big brown eyes, lapping up the last drops of cum from his lips as he releases his dick with a lewd pop)

_Fuck._

Minhyuk tilts his hips so the toy hits all the right spots as he rides it slowly. The pain subsides, replaced by a chorus of moans (Minhyuk imagines the way Hyunwoo would moan against his ear, fingers clawing at his back for something to hold on to as he pushes inside of him, legs resting on either side of him. He would sit in his lap, dick rubbing against Minhyuk’s stomach as he starts to move, slowly. Minhyuk would roll his hips, smirking, amused at how the big, strong man melts under his touch, turning into a moaning mess at every thrust, whispering his name in a low, hoarse voice, chanting, whimpering, begging--)

Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo as he spreads his cheeks so he can see it enter him entirely, teasingly slow, and Hyunwoo looks like he's on the edge of either crying or ripping off the cock ring, badly needing release.

He picks up his pace, bouncing up and down the toy, steadying himself on the window pane with one hand while pumping his dick with the other. Hyunwoo takes off his cock ring and they cum nearly in unison, with a grunted moan from Hyunwoo that Minhyuk can even hear from his house. Minhyuk rides out his orgasm (imagining it's Hyunwoo underneath him, completely exhausted and drained and sensitive, shivering from the overstimulation), eyes locked on Hyunwoo's until he's completely spent.

He steps off the toy, legs shaky and unstable, and he nearly slips off the windowpane but manages to steady himself just in time. (He wonders if Hyunwoo would be worried if he fell, he wonders if he would come over to help him, he wonders if Hyunwoo would care-- about him, in general.)

When he comes back after cleaning himself up, the curtains are closed again, and a wave of disappointment washes over him. He doesn't know what he wants from Hyunwoo exactly (he wants more, more than this), but it's not this.

Minhyuk doesn't come to the window for a few days, after this. He doesn't know if Hyunwoo does, and he tries really hard not to care (truth is, he misses watching him, he misses their weird, quiet encounters, he misses watching him jerk off, he misses that look on Hyunwoo's face when he fucked himself on the dildo--)

\--

He doesn't see Hyunwoo for two weeks, and he thinks maybe Hyunwoo has forgotten about him, after all, until he hears knocking on his door one evening. Hyunwoo stands on his doorstep, flustered and stammering and out of breath.

"Please come back!" Hyunwoo says, too loud, too fast, storming into Minhyuk's house without warning. "I miss you!"

"...what?"

"I can't stop thinking about you. I even think about you at work, fuck, I can't focus, I miss you, I need you." He rakes a hand through his hair, breathing harshly.

Minhyuk has to pinch himself to make sure he is not imagining this, Son Hyunwoo, begging him, wanting him. _Needing him_. "You.... what?"

But before he can say anything Hyunwoo bridges the distance between them, kissing him hard on the mouth. (His lips feel as he imagined, plump and soft and amazing, but even more amazing still in reality) Hyunwoo slips his tongue inside, holding Minhyuk's face in his hands in front of the still-open front door and Minhyuk feels lightheaded and flushed as he pushes him against the table behind him.

His head is swimming as he comes up for breath, completely taken aback by Hyunwoo's bold move (and those words, _oh god_ ). Hyunwoo also seems to be taken aback by his brashness, because he quickly turns red, taking a few steps back, looking ready to bolt.

Before Hyunwoo can disappear again, Minhyuk takes hold of his wrist, pulling him close.

(Minhyuk doesn't know what this is, but he needs it, he needs it more than anything.)

He kisses Hyunwoo, soft and pleading, begging for him to stay.

(He stays. That night, and many nights after. They kiss, and they talk (finally), and they fuck.)

\--

Minhyuk likes to watch. He watches the people in the window of the house that used to be his, the window that he, just over two years ago, jerked off in, every night. (A blush creeps up on him thinking about all the other things he has done in that window, that one night and many nights after)

Minhyuk likes to watch. He watches from the window where Hyunwoo used to stand, naked, bent over, just for a few seconds at first, and then so much more. Hyunwoo comes up from behind him, wrapping his arms around him, lightly kissing his cheek as he pulls him away from the window.

The kissing turns into something more, something needier, and Hyunwoo leads him to the bed (but not before closing the curtains first).

Minhyuk likes to watch. He watches Hyunwoo cook, and iron his suits, and walk the dog. He watches Hyunwoo read smart-sounding books, while drinking smart-sounding wine, before dropping them to watch TV with a bag of chips instead. (but this time he is there, curled up on the couch next to him, stealing kisses in the low light of the TV, head on his lap while the dog sleeps at their feet.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> WhOOPS there goes my soul.


End file.
